remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jebediah
Jebediah is a worn-out old steam engine in 1991 film The Little Engine That Could and its expansion Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. ''The Little Engine That Could He sleeps in the roundhouse with his friends, Tillie, Georgia, Farnsworth and Pete one morning. As Tillie is pulling the milk train and talking to Georgia, he's still asleep. One afternoon, Jebediah pull some milk truck wagons when he sees Rollo and Grumpella arguing for the birthday train after poor Georgia broke down. He kindly told them to move over because they were in his way so they moved over. But as Jebediah chuffs back to the roundhouse, he stopped right in front of the birthday toys who asks him to pull the birthday train to go over the mountain. Jebediah would have loved to, but unfortunately he can't, because now he's too old to go over the mountain. Then he chuffs back to the roundhouse. Back at the roundhouse, Jebediah told Tillie that he just couldn’t do it, so Tillie chuffs off to pull the birthday train over the mountain. Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' He sleeps in the roundhouse with his friends, Tillie, Georgia, Farnsworth and Pete one morning. As Tillie is pulling the milk train over the mountain to the town and talking to Georgia, he's still asleep. Jerry wakes Jebediah up to take over his train off-screen. One afternoon, Jebediah pulls some milk truck wagons when he sees Rollo and Grumpella arguing for the birthday train after poor Georgia broke down. He kindly told them to move over because they were in his way so they moved over. But as Jebediah chuffs back to the roundhouse, he stopped right in front of Tuffy waving his red flag and the birthday toys asks him to pull the birthday train to go over the mountain. Jebediah would have loved to, but unfortunately he can't, because now he's too old to go over the mountain. Then he chuffs back to the roundhouse. Back at the roundhouse, Jebediah told Tillie that he just couldn’t do it, so Tillie chuffs off to pull the birthday train over the mountain before Spike sends Tootle. Jebediah was one of the engines to hear about the broken breakwater. Spike and Tower sent him, Farnsworth and Pete as the second shift to repair the breakwater. The three of them were resting in the sheds at Harbortown and look out at the storm clouds on the horizon. Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah were working on the breakwater during the storm and witnessed Tillie, Tom, Jerry, Scuffy the Tugboat and his friends throw a big rock to the hole. Tillie shows Jebediah she pulls the birthday train. Basis *Jebediah's possible basis, the American locomotive T. D. Judah rebuilt as a 4-2-2, is the same as Tillie's possible basis. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Engines Category:The Little Engine That Could (1991) characters